


Half Empty Bottle

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB Canon Era Vignettes [7]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Relapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: "Kiss me and I'll forgive you."





	Half Empty Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for mols.

Carwood finds the bottle under the sink. It’s the only one, Lew swears, but he’s angry anyway- or maybe not angry, maybe just disappointed. Lew was almost a month sober- he feels guilty too- but then his dad had came to visit and piled more work on him at the plant and the stress got to him.

“I’m sorry, Car,” Lew sighs. “I’m trying my best.”

“You’re supposed to be honest with me,” Carwood retorts. “Hiding it is not being honest, Lewis.”

“I know,” Lew admits. “I wanted to tell you, but I clammed up. It won’t happen again.”

Carwood sighs, his shoulders loosening. He turns, facing Lew for the first time now since he’d poured the contents of the bottle down the drain. He’s searching Lew’s face, trying to discern the future there, perhaps. “Kiss me and I’ll forgive you,” he says finally.

Lew stares. “What?”

“Kiss me,” Carwood repeats, “And I’ll forgive you. But it better not happen again.”

Lew leans in, kissing Carwood. He pulls away and smiles. “It won’t. I promise.”


End file.
